The Eldritch Things
Cosmic Horrors that have often plagued the various realms of the Multiverse. Nature Described by one as "Giant psychic squids with ego problems" many of them are indeed cephlapods, creatures with heads directly connected to their limbs, arms, legs, but mainly tentacles, however not all follow this format. All of them tend to have large brains and use all three main types of Psychic Enzymes. This combined with their often large size, and impressive cellular regeneration (natural life spans, not conventional 'regeneration'), means that they often have God Complexes. It should be noted that the name is an Umbrella term and not all look like squids, at least one looked like a bat/bear thing, and another a cross between a centipede and a manta ray. However, all are long lived and are much bigger than humans and have a natural psychic field that induces terror to the point of madness in those that see them, though more advance races are resistant to this. Another thing to note, is that they have an unnatural life force, that does not follow the basic rules of a life form. Their goals and origins are often different from each other, but most are mainly bored things who have grown disinterested with the going-ons of the universe. Many go into long slumbers. History Where they came from is unknown, many have different origins and some even claim to be from before the universe. In modern times they are a 'species' on the decline and many of the Higher Races have taken to destroying their like. Known Eldritch Things * Gfpsswhep: A rather young one made on Earth of all places. Knocked out by a comet, it is unknown when it will awaken from its coma. * Star Spawn: A race of Eldritch Beings, they were one of the main instigators of the Great Titan War. * Shiny Lord: Many counterparts of these exist, some live in structures in alternate dimensions such as the Shining Cathedral. All have the Dao Factor. * Mandaz The Serpent King: A giant snake that attacked the Garden of Sol, put into The Pit by Sol. * Uzil The Great Heresy: A sage. The first occupant of The Pit. * The Forgotten Titan: While not an Eldritch thing by nature, they are still an enemy of the Titans. Cosigned to the Pit. * Vagash The Dead King/Queen: Another occupant of the Pit and erroneously mistaken as a male. She is a necromantic Titan like being. *Anathema The Unwanted Idiot: An entity of idiocy and annoyance. Hated by all. *Vlaeeofos The Harbringer: One entity who is responsible for creating others. *Chinzilla the Big Chinchilla: The cutest of them all. *Anzuza: A dark bird of mental/life energies that it drained from worlds. Made the mistake of preying on worlds Sol had made. *Mother of Shadows: A child of Father of Darkness *Charolaeavn: The author of an ancient manuscript. He was marooned on earth by his race, and forced into a human form named Carolus until he could regain his power. *Norr-Sarga: A female member of Charolaeavn's race, who particularly hates humans. *Bammyt: Has bam rays. *Odorf the Still Predator: A worm-like Eldritch that despite being immobile for some time, is still a problem for the Titans. *The Cosmic Schemer: An incredibly powerful Eldritch who has long kept to the shadows. *The Eldritch Trinity: A triumvirate of powerful Eldritch brought together by the Scheme to counter the Trinity. **Aldrick of the Abyss: A sentient pile of black sludge that seeks an age of the Abyss, an ocean of darkness to cover the world. His elements are water and darkness. **Ulkir the Unclean: A mass of fat, and diseased flesh, he represents stagnation and the eventual rot that it brings. His elements are stagnation and rot. **Varia-Vothis the Mother of Monsters: An eldritch who gives birth to lesser eldritch and warp mortals into monsters. Her element is life, and the twisting of it. *The Silence: An eldritch force born of the actions of the Eldritch *The Lag: An eldritch force born of the actions of the Eldritch *Gorebushaur The Leeching Swordsman: An Eldritch originating from Hell, he was the first Eldritch to be allowed entry into the Rift Cafe before being banned due to improper behavior. *Astal The Goddess *Warped Goddess Setsuna Minions * Trolls: The minions of the Shiny Lord. Without his Dao Factor their race fades. * Serpent People: Servants of Mandaz. * Anzuzans: Minions of Anzuza, created by their master for revenge against Sol. * Miasma Ultranoids: Creations of Uzil and direct minions of the sage and Vagash. Similar Beings * The Titans: Though both are godly entities, they are direct enemies. All Titans are agents of the balance, even the seemingly destructive ones. For a majority, Titans and Eldritch Things are enemies. ** Zombiejiger: A Titan whose preferred form is based off of the Eldritch Things. * Father of Darkness: Despite being very similar, FOD is not counted among their number as he originates in the void. If he had encountered them, he would also destroy them. * Deather: Eldritch-like being of unknown origins. * Void Watchers: Most Eldritch creatures do not encounter these things. * Void Eye: Outclasses all of them. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Eldritch Things